1. Fields of the Invention
The present invention relates to a crossbow, and more particularly, to a spanning device for a crossbow.
2. Descriptions of Related Art
The conventional crossbows usually comprises a barrel, a limb connected to the front end of the barrel, and a stock connected to the rear end of the barrel. A string is connected between two ends of the limb. An arrow is positioned to the fighting groove in the top of the barrel and the string is pulled backward to a cocked position. The string stores energy when it is pulled or spanned backward, and the energy is released to deliver the arrow when the user pulls the trigger to release the string. It is noted that the spanning action requires a lot of effort, if the string is not successfully pulled to the cocked position, the string bounces back and may hurt the users by the string.
The present invention intends to provide a spanning device of a crossbow wherein the spanning device is easily operated to be pulled with limited force required.